The Administrative Core will assist the center Director, M-F. Chesselet and Center Co-Director, B. Ritz in the management of the Center and provide support for the Center's educational and collaborative activities. The Core will organize weekly meetings of Center Project leaders and co-investigators and monthly meetings of the Steering Committee of the Center. It will coordinate with other PD research groups, in particular the UCLA Udall Center, and organizea monthly meeting of-Center researchers and an annual symposium on PD research opened to the UCLA community. These activities will provide an opportunity to rigorously follow progress of Center projects and to cross-train investigators from different backgrounds and disciplines involved in Center research. The Core will be responsible for the organization of the annual visit of the External Advisory Board of the Center to UCLA and will provide support for collaborative projects of the Center by organizing visits of investigators from other CNs to UCLA and the participation of Center investigators to NIEHS-sponsored investigator meetings. Finally, the Core will provide support for preparation of reports, dissemination of information about PD research within the Center, and dissemination of data and protocols from the Center through postings on the Center website.